Internet and Cellphone
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Daripada ia membeli handphone berkali-kali, dan tidak sengaja di jadwal menjadi sebulan sekali untuk ganti handphone , maka ia memutuskan beli laptop saja. First fic at this fandom. RnR, please?


Internet and Cellphone

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, story's idea © Ravarion Accidia.

Rated : K+

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character.

Genre : Humor

Main character : Kurosaki Ichigo

***

**ENJOY**

***

Ichigo berjalan di atas keramik dalam mall itu. Ia kini di bagian handphone, mencari handphone baru karena yang dulu ia pakai tidak sengaja tercebur ke dalam sumur saat ia sedang menelepon seseorang dan karena tangannya agak licin–karena baru saja ia pakai untuk makan– alat komunikasi saat ini itu jatuh dengan sukarela menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam sumur yang dingin, gelap, penuh air dan hewan-hewan kecil. Saat itu ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian handphone yang telah menemaninya selama sebulan. Baru ia membeli handphone itu dua puluh sembilan hari, dua puluh tiga jam, lima puluh lima detik yang lalu. Dan handphone itu jatuh menceburkan diri ke dalam air bagai pelompat indah saat terjun ke dalam kolam renang dan dalam video dengan gerakan slow motion.

Ia hanya bisa mendengus saat mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dan sialnya lagi, jatah untuk beli handphone baru itu hanya cukup untuk membeli laptop terbaru. *?*

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat isi dompetnya, hanya tinggal lima juta sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu rupiah. *rupiah?*

"Lebih baik aku beli laptop saja..." Ia berbisik lirih dalam hiruk pikuk ramainya mall.

***

Laptop baru kini ada di tangannya dan ia ingin mencari tempat agar bisa wi-fi. Tapi satu-satunya tempat yang ada di hadapannya hanya kuburan

Ya, kuburan.

Tempat orang mati dikuburkan. Dimasukkan ke dalam tanah lalu akan membusuk karena dimakan oleh makhluk-makhluk kecil yang biasanya ada di dalam tanah. Setelah itu di gali lubang baru untuk jasad baru. Dan begitu seterusnya. Ichigo tercengang melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin karena ia belum pernah ke kuburan dengan _style_ seperti ini.

Hamparan gundukan tanah yang menggelembung dan agak berwarna kemerahan. Dan bau bunga kemboja junga melati masuk ke hidungnya.

Sesuatu menepuk pundaknya dan membuat dirinya sendiri terlonjak dan tanpa sengaja melemparkan laptop barunya ke dalam sebuah lubang yang baru di gali.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Kurosaki?" tanya suara familiar itu terdengar ke telinga Ichigo. Ia menoleh.

"Oh, kau, Ishida. Ah! Gara-gara kau laptop baruku masuk ke lubang itu!" Ichigo memakai volume keras sampai kacamata Ishida pecah, oke itu hampir ga mungkin, hanya membuat telinga Ishida sedikit terganggu dengan suara 'ngiiiiiing' yang panjang.

Sementara Ishida sedang mengorek telinganya agar tak mendengar suara tidak awesome itu lagi, Ichigo menghampiri lubang calon jasad itu.

"Nak..." panggil seseorang, Ichigo membeku saat mendengar seorang kakek tak dikenal memanggilnya. Mungkinkah ini suara jasad yang akan masuk ke lubang ini?

"Nak..." Ia memanggil lagi. Ichigo memberanikan diri menoleh.

"I—Iya, kek? Ada perlu dengan saya, atau kakek mau masuk ke dalam lubang kuburan ini? Oh, silahkan, silahkan. Maaf mengganggu..." Ichigo segera bersiap lari dari kuburan itu, dan segera berhasil kalau saja kakek tua berjenggot panjang itu tidak menarik kerah jaketnya, membuat ia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"Saya hanya mau memberitahu kalau di sini ada jaringan wi-fi..." kata kakek itu dengan suara khas kakek-kakek karena ia memang sudah kakek-kakek.

"Benarkah!?" Ichigo menatap kakekku itu dengan intens.

"Ya. Tapi hanya bisa akses ke alam lain..." kata kakek itu dan tersenyum di balik kumis panjangnya, yang diragukan bakal terlihat oleh orang lain dari kejauhan.

"Ehm... Terima kasih atas infonya, tapi saya akan pergi dari sini karena ada urusan. Terima kasih..."

Ichigo segera berlari menjauh sejauh-jauhnya jauh dari kuburan itu. Ia tidak mau mengakses alam lain sementara ia masih hidup, sehat wal afiat nan waras.

*******

**Fin**

*******

(Listen to: Before The Lobotomy – Greenday)

(Word Count: 683 words)

Saia masuk fandom ini juga akhirna, di dampingi fic gaje nan plotless ini. Entah kenapa pengen coba fandom lain aja... ==

Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya mungkin saia masuk fandom ini.

Well, ada yang tau siapa kakek itu? Pasti tau... XD

Saia ga ada ide mau pake syapa lagi. ;P

Anyway, insiden hape masuk sumur itu beneran terjadi sama temen saia pas liburan sehabis UTS karena terganggu UAS kelas XII. =='

Saia masih ga terima nilai UTS saia anjlok gitu. Oke, kenapa jadi curhat?

Inilah saatnya untuk mengetik...

'Nah, mind to review? Per favore?'


End file.
